On the subject of buses
by MelonTron
Summary: The group decides to head into town on the bus. But things go slightly wrong...


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, because if I did I would be relaxing in the sun right now! But no, I have to write this; so don't push me anymore or else…

# 

Now our story begins on a sunny day. The kids and their Digimon had decided to go into town because they need to for this plot to work. They arrived at the bus stop at 5:00 am, just in time for the 5:10 bus.

Tai: Well that bus should be here any minute now.

Agumon: Yep.

Izzy: You're right.

Tai: I am.

Sora: So where is it?

Tai: Where's what?

Sora: The bus.

Tai: It's coming.

Sora: Oh, if you're sure…

Tai: Of course, I know what I'm doing.

**5:30**

** **

## Tai: Any second now…

## Matt: Why don't you just admit it isn't coming?

## Joe: Oh, were all going to die!

Tai: It is coming! I know it is.

**6:00**

** **

Mimi: I got up early for nothing. All I ever wanted was to get to the mall before everyone else. Why do these things always happen to me?!

Joe: *Mutters* Because you're a spoilt brat.

## Mimi: Huh? What?

Joe: Nothing.

Mimi: Oh.

Tai: It will come. It will come…

**6:30**

** **

## Tai: It will come. It will… Everyone look the bus!

All: At last!

Little did the Digidestined know that the bus was being driven by a creature of unspeakable evil with a plot to punish them all.

Sora: Hey, what the…

Matt: It just drove past us!

Izzy: A most astute observation.

Joe: I knew it. Were all going to die.

Tai: No, I've come to far to give up now! *Notices everyone looking at him* What?

Sora: Never mind.

Tai: Agumon, stop that bus.

Agumon Digivolve to… Greymon.

Greymon: Hop on.

Everyone jumped on Greymon and went after the bus. They traveled deep into deadly territory and eventually arrived at the place known as… The Bus Place.

Izzy: Most interesting, it appears to be a refueling place for buses.

Matt: *Sarcastic* Really?

TK: Matt, I'm bored and we are going to miss my favorite show.

Kari: Really? What show is that?

TK: Pokémon!

Matt: Oh, grow up TK!

TK: Matt likes it too, he said Misty was hot!

Matt blushes and puts his hand over TK's mouth.

Tai: Haha, Matt likes Misty.

Kari: So do you Tai. You have pictures of her on your wall next to the ones of Sora.

Tai: *Blushing* Let's concentrate on this situation.

Izzy: Hmm… my initial theory appears to have been correct. We are indeed inside a place where buses are kept between use.

Joe: Since we rode on Greymon to town, we don't need a bus. We can just leave through that door and go.

Tai: I think we should track down whoever was driving that bus…

Joe: WHY?

Tai: Because it wouldn't be a good story if we just went to town!

Joe: Oh.

Tai: Right, now we will go off to get the bus driver.

Sora: I think we should split into groups to increase the chances of something bad happening and thus requiring some action.

Matt: Good point.

Tai: Ok, Joe, Mimi and Matt can go left. Me, Sora and Izzy can go right. That leaves TK and Kari who can go straight ahead.

Sora: We shouldn't put the two youngest together.

Tai: Look, Sora, do you want something bad to happen or not?

Sora: Sorry.

All Digimon: What about us?

Tai: Stay here. The writer obviously has no need for you in this fic.

Patamon: *Mutters* I'll get him for that.

Anyway the groups went their separate ways. They traveled far and wide into the depths of the bus place thing. 

**8:30**

** **

Tai: So tired, maybe we should stop. 

Izzy: Wait, my computer says that the bus should be near.

Sora: Izzy, how would you know? Let's stop.

And with those words, Sora doomed the group.

Izzy: Sora, you just doomed us!

Sora: I did? How?

Izzy: I don't know, I'm just guessing.

Tai: Yeah, Sora, relax! 

Sora: Oh, Tai, perhaps we should discuss what Kari said about pictures of me on your walls…

Tai: Umm… C'mon we better keep moving.

Suddenly a light shone straight at them. They heard the rev of a motor and saw a bus headed towards them. Then darkness… Meanwhile…

Matt: So Mimi, do you think that new geranium I planted will be as beautiful as the others?

Mimi: Yes, I find them completely beautiful. Especially when you plant them in nutrient rich soil.

Matt: Wow, Mimi you are so smart!

Mimi: Yes, but my gardening knowledge is nothing compared to yours.

Joe: What are you two talking about?

Both: Nothing.

Joe: Oh, well there's a bus heading towards us.

The group turned around to see a bus coming right at them. Then darkness… Meanwhile…

TK: Do you ever wonder if there is some overall force controlling TV?

Kari: I used to think like that to, but then I saw the light.

TK: The light of truth?

Kari: Huh? No, the light of the computer screen.

TK: Ok. Don't worry; I like you even if you're insane.

Kari: Oh, TK!

Then a bus emerged from the shadows and zoomed towards them… And elsewhere…

Agumon: Miserable kids, we are the stars.

Gabumon: Maybe.

Gatomon: Anyone seen Patamon? He was looking a bit strange earlier.

Then a bus came out of… well you know.

What will happen to the kids… and the Digimon? Will the truth about Matt's gardening addiction be revealed? Will Tai ever reveal the truth to Sora? Find out in the next exciting episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters! (I always wanted to say that!!!)

Welcome back. Last time the Digidestined went in search of the bus and some stuff happened.

**9:00**

** **

## Tai: Ow, my head. Where am I?

Sora: Tai, get off of me!

Matt: *Waking up* Tai, you are just Sora sex crazy!

Tai: Hey, Matt you… Wait, Matt, how did you get here?

Matt: If you hadn't noticed we are all here and so are our Digimon.

Sora: *Pushes Tai off her* Where is here?

Izzy: Hmm… according to my computer we appear to be in some kind of mass transportation device.

Tai: Huh? What?

Tentomon: He means a bus! Hey, I actually got a line! 

Mimi: Oh, if this is bus where's the driver?

Suddenly the bus disappeared and the Digidestined found themselves in a… umm… dungeon!

Kari: Sometimes I wonder if the author is running out of ideas.

TK: You shouldn't say such nasty things about the author…

Then a door opened at the far end of the dungeon. Something stepped in. It looked like a bus driver, but there was something odd about him…

Tai: Who are you?

Joe: Were all going to die!

Tentomon: That's BusDrivermon, an evil Mega level Digimon!

## Joe: I knew it! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! *Falls on the floor and starts crying*

Gomamon: Oh shut up! We will beat him just like we always do.

Tai: Exactly.

Agumon warpdigivolve to… WarGreymon.

Gabumon warpdigivolve to… MetalGarurumon

Then all the rest of the Digimon digivolved to their ultimate forms.

TK: Hey wait! Where's Patamon?

BusDrivermon: I'm afraid he's a little tied up. Hahaha!

Tai: Digimon attack!

The Digimon attacked but were unable to hurt BusDrivermon.

BusDrivermon: Now it's my turn! Return Ticket Slice!

All the Digimon were hit and went back to their Rookie forms.

Agumon: I'm sorry Tai. He's too strong.

Tentomon: Yeah, Izzy, we tried but… Izzy?

Izzy: *Looks up from his computer* This website is really fascinating. Did you say something?

Joe: Damn you Izzy! Damn you all! I never wanted to be here! 

BusDrivermon: Now die! Oh no it's…

Patamon: Yes, I escaped from your trap and have returned. Everyone knows bus drivers can't set real traps!

Kari: I didn't know that.

TK: Neither did I.

Everyone else: Me neither.

Patamon: Yes, well, you see…

BusDrivermon: Return Ticket Slice!

Patamon: Oh, I am hit. Too weak to digivolve…

Palmon: That sounded really bad.

Patamon: I know. I am in great pain.

Palmon: No, your line "Oh, I am hit." It sounds so forced.

Matt: Enough! Time to end this. *Throws a flower at BusDrivermon*

BusDrivermon: What the? You think this will stop me? I will… ohh… so dizzy… bright colors… *faints*

Matt: Ha! Everyone knows that the Komodorango flower has pollen that puts people to sleep!

Kari: I didn't know that.

TK: Neither did I.

Matt: SHUT UP!

Patamon: Now you know how it feels.

Tai: Matt likes flowers!

Matt: Yes, I finally admit my addiction to all parts of nature.

Mimi: Matt, your bravery in admitting your secret flower life has compelled me to admit my unending desire for you!

Matt: OK! Let's go make out in a tree!

TK: Sounds like fun. Want to try it Kari?

Kari: Huh? Sure.

Tai: C'mon Sora, lets go with them.

Sora: Why?

Tai: Because I love you and always have.

Sora: No, I meant why don't we go back to my place? *Winks*

Tai: Why would we want to… *Suddenly realizes* OH! SURE! Now how do we get out of here?

Mimi: Through the door marked exit.

Everyone leaves except for Izzy, Joe and the Digimon.

Gomamon: Joe died of fear; Izzy has been hypnotized by the computer and everyone else left, so…

Biyomon: Digimon Poker Night!

Gabumon: At my house!

Patamon: I'll get the drinks!

Gatomon: I'll get the food!

Agumon: I'll get the watermelons!

Palmon: It's 9:00 in the morning!

Gomamon: So?

And so they left. The next day a bus driver came and found Joe dead, Izzy still on the computer and BusDrivermon twitching and holding onto a flower.

The End.

** **


End file.
